Diagnostic systems are used by technicians and professionals in virtually all industries to perform basic and advanced system testing functions. For example, in the power tool, appliance, automotive, trucking, heavy equipment and aircraft industries, diagnostic test systems provide for vehicle onboard computer fault or trouble code display, interactive diagnostics, multiscope and multimeter functions, and electronic service manuals. In the medical industry, diagnostic systems provide for monitoring body functions and diagnosis of medical conditions, as well as system diagnostics to detect anomalies in the medical equipment.
In many industries, diagnostic systems play an increasingly important role in manufacturing processes, as well as in maintenance and repair throughout the lifetime of the equipment or product. Some diagnostic systems are based on personal computer technology and feature user-friendly, menu-driven diagnostic applications. These systems assist technicians and professionals at all levels in performing system diagnostics on a real-time basis.
A typical diagnostic system includes a display on which instructions for diagnostic procedures are displayed. The system also includes a system interface that allows the operator to view real-time operational feedback and diagnostic information. Thus, the operator may view, for example, vehicle engine speed in revolutions per minute, or battery voltage during start cranking; revolution per minute (RPM) for power tool such as a band saw or a patient's heartbeat rate or blood pressure. With such a system, a relatively inexperienced operator may perform advanced diagnostic procedures and diagnose complex operational or medical problems.
The diagnostic procedures for diagnostic systems of this sort are typically developed by experienced technical experts or professionals. The technical expert or professional provides the technical experience and knowledge required to develop complex diagnostic procedures. Thus, the efficacy of the diagnostic procedures, in particular the sequence in which the diagnostic procedures are performed, is highly dependent on the expertise of the technical expert or professional authoring the procedures.
Thus, existing diagnostic systems have a disadvantage in that the sequence of execution of diagnostic procedures is highly dependent upon the expertise of the technical experts and professionals who author the diagnostic procedures. The technical experts and professionals often do not have access to complete information regarding historical outcomes of diagnostic testing that has been performed, and in particular, statistical information regarding the historical outcomes of diagnostic testing. As a result, diagnostic testing can consume unnecessary time and cost, because it is based on incomplete information. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for generating an optimized diagnostic test plan that can be executed on diagnostic systems of various industries.